This application requests funding for the 7th International Conference on Unstable Microsatellites in Human Disease (UMDH7) will be held at Mt. Ste. Odile, near Strasbourg France from June 9-14, 2012. The previous conferences have alternated between North/Central and European sites. UMHD7 will bring together top scientists from around the world to discuss high-impact, interdisciplinary research on Repeat Disorders, almost 40 have now been identified. The objective of the conference is to promote scientific discussion and facilitate interdisciplinary exchange by bringing leading researchers in the field together with a broad range of experts representing; clinicians, diagnosticians, neurobiologists, pathologists, geneticists and molecular biologists. Focusing on the most recent advances in the field, the specific aims of the conference are: 1) To enhance the open exchange of information related to repeat expansion diseases. This is one of the few opportunities members of different fields have to attend a conference that represents all of the repeat disorders. 2) To foster stimulation and initiation of global collaborative research to advance our understanding of human diseases related to repeat instability. The UMHD series has a proven track record of successful exchange and collaboration and has encouraged breakthrough research. 3) To provide junior investigators with an opportunity to present their work and interact with leading scientists in multiple and diverse fields. We aim to attract the best young minds using a well thought out and comprehensive program so that they have an opportunity to present their own work in both poster and seminar formats. We aim to make an inclusive and comfortable environment where these junior investigators have a chance to openly exchange ideas and interact with the more senior scientists. In summary, we have developed an innovative and cutting edge scientific program that will emphasize emerging themes in pathogenic and mutagenic mechanisms of the repeat disorders and harness these bodies of knowledge for therapeutic benefit. Sessions include speakers who directly work on repeat disorders as well as speakers who can provide perspectives from other fields. The keynote speakers (Stephen Warren and Nahum Sonenberg) reflect our goal to bring in broad expertise to inform studies into pathogenic mechanisms of disease and various treatment strategies in a forum that would not normally be available. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 7th International Conference on Unstable Microsatellites in Human Disease will bring together researchers and clinicians to discuss cutting-edge information on disease mechanisms and therapeutic interventions for these devastating diseases. In addition, the format of the Conference and the funding sought herein will promote and ensure the attendance and enhanced education of junior scientists, including graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty.